


What They Most Desire

by i_read_too_much_shit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_read_too_much_shit/pseuds/i_read_too_much_shit
Summary: Harry can't sleep. Neither can Draco. They both decide a walk around the castle in the middle of the night would be nice. Neither planned on running into the other. and yeah, uh drarry. enjoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 90% sure i read this prompt somewhere a long time ago but I'm adding my own thoughts into it.  
> -might add pansmione, blairon, and other characters in the future  
> \- probably no smut, SORRY i just don't think i can write it but i may try

**Harry**

* * *

He can't sleep. Again. It's after midnight in Gryffindor tower and once again Harry Potter lay sleepless. It's after the war and he's back for his eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And he can't fucking sleep. Harry stares at the ceiling, hoping sleep would come to him, but also not hoping. He sure as hell does not want to succumb to sleep only to end up in one of his many nightmares. 

After going through every incantation, spell, and charm he knows of, Harry decides it's no use trying when it decides to evade him for tonight. With a resigned sigh, he throws back his covers and grabs his favorite hoodie, slipping it on as he tip-toes past Ron to the dormitory door, grabbing a book on his way out. Yes, the _Golden Boy_ grabbed a book. He finds reading a sort of escape from his nightmares and the real world. He shuffles down the stairs yawning and walks straight past the warmth of the fireplace and out the portrait hole. He'd rather not run into another sleepless student tonight. An event that has occurred many times before when he decides to sit in the squashy armchairs and stare at the burning logs. As he passes through the dark corridors, heading to his favorite reading window he admires the shapes of the shadows the moon creates, he wonders if anyone else is awake, roaming the corridors of Hogwarts. 

He'd have his answer soon enough.

* * *

**Draco**

Unlike the _Chosen One_ , Draco didn't attempt to sleep at all. Sleeping meant being vulnerable, a thing that you didn't to be in Malfoy Manor during the war and his body hasn't gotten back on a normal sleeping schedule. Draco never slept then either, it's hard to when Moldy Voldy is prowling about your house. Ah, the war. The fabulous, _fabulous_ war. Another reason Draco didn't sleep. So many bad things happened, so many painful memories, one's he didn't want to relive in his dreams. So most nights, Draco got ready for bed with the few remaining Slytherins but didn't dare close his eyes. Most nights he would read a book in bed or sing softly to himself but not tonight. 

Tonight he was restless and couldn't stop moving about his sheets. He slipped out of bed, pulled on his favorite oversized sweater, grabbed his phone(yes they have phones don't come for me), and tip-toed down the stairs. He stopped in the common room and hissed when his feet came in contact with the cold, flagstone floor. _Fucking dungeons and their cold-ass floors._ He summoned a pair of fuzzy socks with ferrets on them. _Ironic I know._ Pansy always teased him about them and what would happen if Potter found out and the cold dungeon floor was always his excuse. Of course, he was only trying to cover up the fact he was gay as fuck. (everyone already knew he was. it was pretty obvious when he and Harry would eye fuck across the great hall. BUT THEY'RE OBLIVIOUS AS FUCK. *ahem* anyway...) After slipping the ferret cover socks over his frozen toes he skipped out of the common room door. 

Once in the hallways of Hogwarts, he took off into a sprint. He found that running in the dark was very exhilarating. He briefly wondered if anyone else was awake as he passed the entrance to the great hall. Not wanting to get caught if this were true he slowed to a walk. _Nah, no one else is awake. It's midnight_ he thought as he put one his cat ear headphones. He pressed play and continued to walk as he got lost in the voices of One Direction.

_Hi, um so I know this is kinda short but the font is a lot tinier than I thought and I was unprepared. kudos to the writers who write a shit ton. <\-- can't relate. anyways what do you guys think?_

_\- your author who also happens to be a 1D fan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while. Schools been a bitch and I couldn't think of what to write

**Chapter 2**

**Harry**

* * *

As Harry approached his nightly reading spot, he noticed that drops of rain had started to hit the windows. It had been raining around here a lot recently and he couldn't figure out why. He wondered if it had to do with the general mood of the students. Everyone was sad and in mourning after the war, so rain seemed to be suitable weather.

As he settled on the ledge of the window and flipped open to the page he left on he thought he could hear the echo of someone singing. It's probably a ghost. Turning back to his book, Harry got more comfortable as he was in a very climatic chapter of The Hunger Games and wanted to finish it before he had to return to the dorms to give the illusion he could actually sleep these days.

He had just finished the chapter when again he heard the faint sound of singing.

Sighing, he snapped his book shut and hopped off the ledge, and strolled down the hallway searching for the source of the angelic voice. Turning into the Great Hall, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was expecting a ghost or one of the choir kids but not _Draco bloody Malfoy_ in fuzzy socks and an over-sized sweater, wearing cat ear headphones and singing-- is that _Harry Styles_?

Harry’s book slipped from his hands and landed on his foot. “Son of a BITCH” he yelped hopping up and down, which only ended up with him running into the suit of armor right next to him. It toppled to the ground with a mixed chorus of bangs and more profanity from the raven-haired boy. As Harry tried to right himself he heard a faint questioning “Potter?” from behind him. _Shit._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this in English class cause I was boreddddd enjoy!

**Draco**

* * *

Draco hadn’t seen a single soul on his walk around the castle and he enjoyed being able to walk the halls without feeling the glares of his fellow peers. 

He looked out the window and noticed it was once again raining. It was always raining nowadays, he was surprised that the lake hadn’t flooded the grounds by now. He passed the Great Hall once again and decided to maybe step in for a few moments.

As he crossed over the threshold one of his all-time favorite songs turned on.  _ Yes, I love this song!  _ he thought as the opening chords of  _ Falling  _ by Harry Styles reached his ears. 

He loved muggle music. Draco had been told by his mother that he had the voice of an angel, he didn’t fully believe her but no one was around to judge him so he thought why not. “I'm in my bed…” he started to sing along with the talented artist's voice. 

He let himself get lost in the song, the music, the lyrics. Halfway into the song he thought heard a thump of some sort behind him but brushed it off, thinking it was just the old castle. It wasn’t until he heard a series of loud crashes and bangs that he whipped his head around. 

It was a boy. A green-eyed, raven-haired, tanned skin boy letting out a stream of profanities as he tumbled to the ground along with the suit of armor. Potter had just heard him sing. Potter had seen him in nothing but an oversized jumper, fuzzy socks, and cat ear headphones. 

As he watched the attractive boy try to right himself he timidly whispered “Potter,” forgetting to add his usual venom that was always present in his voice.

**Harry**

At the sound of his name being called Harry glanced up from the sea of metal and locked eyes with the platinum blonde. “Erm, hi?” Harry said as his eyes took in the blonde, and oh what a sight to see. Draco’s fluffy blonde hair was partly pulled back by the big headphones but certain strands fell into his eyes. His cheeks were slightly flushed from singing and from being caught. His oversized jumper reached mid-thigh on his creamy legs, and he was wearing a pair of small yellow shorts underneath. Harry looked at his socked feet, his mouth curling into a smirk when he saw the fuzzy ferrets decorating them. Cute. Harry looked back up at his face to find Draco staring at him incredulously. 

“Why the bloody hell are you still laying on the ground?”

“Oh, I forgot,” he replied blushing as he pushed himself to his feet. He never realized how small Malfoy was. Or maybe Harry had always been short seeing as he hit a growth spurt after the war. He was a couple of inches taller than Draco and more muscled and-- _ Wait wait wait wait wait. Draco? Since when did that happen?  _

“You forgot?” he drawled, his eyebrow-raising, “honestly Potter, how daft are you?” Harry just shrugged then stood there, letting an awkward silence drift over them. He suddenly remembered the poor suit of armor and turned around waving his hand and muttering a faint _reparo_. He hadn’t fully grasped the ability to do wandless and non-verbal at the same time but he was getting there. He turned back around to face Draco and smiled sheepishly when he saw to dumbfounded look on his face. “You can do it too? I should’ve guessed since you're  _ The Boy Who Lived.  _ “ he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Please don’t call me that. I’m so tired of those labels.” he groaned before his eyes snapped back to Draco’s, “Wait what do you mean ‘You can do it too.’” Draco smirked before raising his hands and silently summoning Harry’s glasses off his face. “You can do it non-verbally too?” said an astonished Harry. “I’ve been trying to get non-verbal down and I can’t seem to get it. Could you teach me?” They both froze when the realization of what he said dawned on them.

“I mean- erm-”

“Yeah, I’ll teach you,” replied Draco softly, and Harry beamed at him.

“Oh really? I mean I’m not the best learner and it takes me a while to grasp concepts sometimes but I can read really well and-” he was cut off from his rambling when a soft hand placed itself over his mouth.

“Potter?”

“Yeah?” he mumbled.

“Do shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. Two of my sisters came home and there's been zero time to write. I hope you like it. And apologies for the confusing pov. idk if I should go from one at a time of both and it's confusing the shit outta me. Also over 450 hits????? That's fucking crazy. Love you guys!

**Draco**

* * *

“Potter?” Draco said.

“Yeah?” the emerald-eyed boy mumbled through his hand.

“Do shut up.” Potter had been rambling after asking for Draco’s help and he found it quite endearing.  _ What? Since when had he found Potter endearing? Must be the lack of sleep.  _

“Malfoy? Can you take your hand off?” came the muffled request.

“Are you gonna ramble?”

“No”

“You sure?”

“Yes” 

“Hmm, no I don't think I will take it off,”

“Malfoy!”

“Potter I- EW EW EW!” Draco squealed, ripping his hand off the pink lips and away from the boy's tongue, wiping it on his . “What the FUCK!”

“You wouldn’t get off,” Harry shrugged and wiped his mouth.

“That is revolting”

“ _ That is revolting” _

“You’re a dick Potter,”

“You are what you eat,” he said, simply checking his nails. Draco seemed to choke on air.  _ He’s GAY? Does that mean I have an actual chance- okay seriously WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THOUGHT? _

“Malfoy you okay down there?” 

“Two things; Fuck off I’m not that short and two you’re gay? What about Weaseltte?”

“Yes you are that short, and I’m unlabeled. I don’t see it as something I have to explain about myself. And as for Ginny it’s kinda hard to date each other when she’s also gay.” he explained.

“Damn.”

“So you’re a Harry Styles fan?” Harry inquired.

“A One Direction fan so yes. And you?”

“I love him. I feel like he would be an amazing friend, someone you can rely on you know? Also he has an amazing voice,” he explained. “I also am a huge fan of One Direction. But muggle music Malfoy? That was unexpected.”

“I found comfort in it. I also find muggle music more fun to sing,” he mumbled picking at his purple sleeves.

“Well you have an amazing voice and you look fucking adorable at the moment. How come I don’t see this side of you more often?” said Harry softly.

“Really Potter? We’ve been at each others throats for seven years. And I only let people I’m close to see me like this.”

“Oh. Wanna restart? Be friends”

“I wanna reject you like we’re in first year.”

“Malfoy no.” he whined putting his hand out.

“Fine.” Draco sighed clasping hands with the grinning boy.

“HELL YEAH!” he cheered running in a circle around Draco. “Can I hear you sing again?”

“Fuck no. In your dreams Potter.” Draco laughed.

“It’s Harry now Drakey-cakes”

“I will chop your dick off if you call me that again.” said a frowning Draco.

“You just wanna get close to my dick Draco, admit it” said a grinning Harry. He winked at the dumbfounded boy.

“Why you little-” started the blond haired boy, looking like an angry kitten.

“Nighty-night Draco” he laughed before taking off down the hall giggling. Draco just stood there for a minute taking it all in. He is now friends with Potter. Potter is now Harry.  _ I’m so screwed. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff?

Harry sprinted back to Gryffindor tower, turning this way and that before slipping into a secret staircase and taking the stairs two at a time. 

He slipped out of the staircase and turned into the hallway that led to the common rooms. 

“Mister Potter!” Harry whipped his head around but due to his lack of coordination toppled into yet another suit of armor.

“Bloody hell”

“Very elegant Mr. Potter,” deadpanned Professor McGonagall. “Now care to tell me what you were doing in the castle at two in the morning?”

“Erm, I was doing stuff,” he claimed, pushing himself off the ground and returning the poor suit of armor to its former state.

“I wasn’t aware that Mister Malfoy’s name was ‘stuff’ Potter.”

“ _Professor._ ” Harry’s jaw dropped.

“ _Mister Potter_ ”

“We were just talking, Professor. Neither of us had been able to sleep and we ran into each other. We’re friends now? I think?”

“Whatever you say Potter. Now try and get some sleep. I know it’s probably not easy, but I can’t have you falling asleep during my class tomorrow. Now off to bed.” she replied.

“Alright, Goodnight Professor.”  
  


“Goodnight Potter.” 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Harry walked off down the hallway before stopping in front of the Fat Lady.

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” whines the Fat Lady. “It's two in the morning boy, what the bloody hell are you up for?”

“Fun?” Harry suggests.

“You students are the reason I drink,” she states before letting him in, not even asking for the password.

“Thank you!” he calls over his shoulder before tip-toeing up the stairs. He slips off his sweatshirt before jumping quite literally into bed. Pulling his glasses off his face he blindly puts them on his bedside table along with his wand. He rolls over and closes his eyes, picturing a certain fluffy haired sweater clad boy.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**(switching over to Draco's pov cause i’m too lazy to make it creative and i'm annoying)**

Draco watched the giggling boy retreat down the corridor before checking the time on his phone. It read 3:00 and Draco sighed. 

He really should try to sleep but he didn’t want to close his eyes. 

He instead opted to pull his headphones back on and pressed play and cheering when _No Control_ started playing. **(I love that song anyways back to the story)**

He started to jump around and scream the lyrics. “LOST MY SENSES, I’M DEFENSELESS, HE PERFUME’S HOLDING ME RANSOM! SWEET AND SOUR, I DEVOUR, LYING HERE I COUNT THE HOURS!”

“You could at least try and cast a _muffliato_ Draco,” called an amused tone. Draco whipped his head around, slightly mad for being interrupted but embarrassed to be caught singing again. He stuck his tongue out at his Godfather hitting the pause button on his music. 

Snape chuckled before walking over to him. **(yes he’s alive and yes he’s Draco’s Godfather fight me)** “I knew I was going to regret giving you that muggle device.”

“Hey, my singing isn’t that bad Sev,” Draco whined, pouting.

“No it’s actually quite good. It’s your dancing that makes me want to claw my eyes out.” Draco pouted even more if possible. “Can’t sleep again?” questioned Snape suddenly looking concerned. 

Draco just shrugged. Snape sighed and fixed him with a pitying look.

“I don’t want to give you a sleeping drought but you have to figure this out Draco. It’ not healthy. He’s not here anymore and you’re safe in your dorms. I also heard that they’re going to make 8th year dorms for you guys, maybe you’ll feel more safe there.” he revealed. (<\-- hated that word).

“I’ll try.” mumbled Draco.

“Okay off to bed or I’ll dock house points.” he said slipping back into Professor mode.

“Heyyyy,” he laughed as he exited the Great Hall. “Night Sev”

“Goodnight Draco.”

Snape shook his head as he watched his Godson skip down the hallway. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to face McGonagall.

“How long do you think until they get together?” she asked.

“Due to Potter’s lack of observation skills and Draco’s ability to deny everything I’ll say many many months Minerva,” he sighed.

“Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work i was bored in class. Thoughts?


	6. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh gay shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm really sorry for the SUPER long wait. School was bad for a while and my grades dropped so I had to get that on track. This is kind of a filler, not much story line but I'll do that soon. Sorry if the writings shit :)

“WAKEY WAKEY HAROLD!” Harry jolted aloud at the familiar voice of his best friend and sat up quickly, smacking his head against straight into Rons.

“OW! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK RON!” he yelled rubbing his throbbing forehead and glaring at the freckled- faced boy who was also groaning in pain. 

“Honestly Ronald, how many times ha-” Harry heard Hermione say before she was cut off,

“Yes yes, have I told you to not lean over Harry when you wake him up? I know ‘mione I just forgot,” huffed Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to look at her raven haired friend. 

“It’s time for breakfast,” she told him. 

“Actually breakfast started half an hour ago-” started Ron. Hermione cut him off with a glare and Harry chuckled before running his hand through his messy hair. 

“I’ll be down in 10 minutes,” he said chuckling. Ron and Hermione sent him a smile before leaving the room bickering. Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his two best friends before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and hauling himself off of the comfortable mattress. Grabbing his glasses he made his way to the bathroom only managing to knock into three objects on his way there. 

He undressed quickly and hopped in the shower knowing it had to be a quick one. After he finished he put in his contacts before exiting the bathroom. He looked at his trunk in frustration seeing the mess of clothes and jumbled together. Returning 8th years didn’t have to wear school uniforms which to some may seem like heaven but to Harry was more like hell. He had no sense of style. Shrugging he pulled out gray sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt and white sneakers. 

**(i usually don’t describe outfits because it seems boring and unnecessary but meh. Tell me if i should not do it again please)**. 

Quickly throwing on the clothes he shoved all the necessary items into his bag before running down the stairs. He tousled his hair with his hand as he strolled up to his best friends who seemed to still be arguing. He stood there with an amused smirk on his face waiting to see how long it would take for them to notice he was here. 

“-don’t give a flying fuck Ron! Where is Harry-” she seethed turning, eyes landing on her laughing friend. She flipped him off before striding out of the portrait room. 

“Do you two ever not argue?” he asked, still laughing.

“Piss off!” mumbled Ron but it only seemed to make him laugh harder. Ron followed Hermione out of the common room leaving Harry to catch up once he could stop laughing. Still grinning he followed Ron out not even a minute later. Making his way to the great Hall he was brought back to last night when he ran into Draco. Involuntarily his eyes scanned the crowded hallway leading into the hall, searching for a specific blonde head. 

When his green eyes finally caught the platinum blonde he grinned before raking his eyes over his body. (keep it in your pants much?) He was wearing baggy-ish jeans with a light blue slightly cropped sweater and white converse. He looked soft and very cute. Harry swore he could see fuzzy socks peeking over the edge of the converse. He moved over to where Ron was stuffing his face, sitting down next to him and serving himself some food. 

-

The hairs on the back of Draco’s neck stood up as he felt eyes staring at the back of his head. It wasn’t unusual for people to stare at him so he brushed it off. Until the staring turned into two laser like beams straight at his back. He huffed in annoyance and turned his head to find the person who couldn't keep their head out of other people's business. Draco's eyes searched the room until they met a pair of emerald green eyes staring straight back into his own grey ones. There was a playful glint in them as the owner of those eyes smirked. 

Draco raised his eyebrows as if to say “what do you want?”. Harry only smiled bigger before shrugging. He watched as the boy raised his hand to his head and tapped his temple. Draco cocked his head, confused. Harry rolled his eyes and returned to stare straight into his soul. Then Draco felt a nudge. In his head. His eyes widened slightly before he shook his head no at the raven haired boy. 

It was Harry’s turn to look confused. He probed again and Draco pushed him out again. A pout formed on the tan-skinned boy's face and Draco laughed. He saw Harry rustle around in his bag before pulling out a quill and ink and writing something down on a sheet of parchment. He waved his hand and ,muttered something under his breath before the slip of parchment was sailing at Draco. He quickly threw his hand up to stop it before he lost an eye. He unfolded to note, ignoring the burning stare from the other boy as he read.  _ I just want to talk :( _ . Draco sighed before giving him an annoyed look. Harry’s pout deepened further. Draco sighed again before reaching his mind out and pushing against Harry’s. Which was not easy to do since the boy had walls so solid they rivaled Dracos own in integrity. 

(All further italics are them talking tELePaThiCaLLy)

_ What do you want Potter? _

**_Oh so now you talk to me? And it’s Harry remember_ **

Draco rolled his eyes and fixed Harry with a look.

_ Alright Harold what do you want? _

**_That’s better. I just wanted to say you look very cute today._ **

_ Oh um thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself. Does your shirt really have to be that tight? _

**_Why is it bothering you Draco?_ **

_ What no why would it. _

**_You sure about that_ **

_ Yes now shut your face _

“Draco darling is there a reason you and Potter are literally fucking each other with you eyes?” came a familiar voice next to him. Draco quickly looked away and shut all communication with Harry down. He winced at the pang of pain cause from the swift exit. 

“No idea what you’re on about Pans.” he said quickly. 

“Uh huh,” she said skeptically before returning to her meal. 

Draco was about to speak again before McGonagall’s voice rang out through the hall, "Good morning students. I know usually I don’t do announcements at breakfast but this is an important one. We have just completed the construction of the separate dorms for our returning 8th years. If all 8th years could stay after the end of breakfast we will fill you in on the details. Thank you.” 

“YES!” cheered Pansy, making Draco jump.

“Bloody hell woman no need to take my ear out!” grumbled an annoyed Blaise. 

“Call me ‘woman’ again and I will shove your dick so far up your ass you feel it in your throat.” Pansy snapped. Draco snorted before throwing his head back as he laughed, his friends soon joining in, even the slightly scared Blaise. He felt the eyes on his back again but chose to ignore them and spend some time with his friends.

When the rest of the school had filed out of the hall and to their classes is when Draco chose to look up. He immediately locked eyes with Harry again before feeling the nudge against his head. Making sure all his memories were blocked out he allowed the boy in slightly.

**_You look beautiful when you laugh_ **

_ Shut it scarface _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Bookshelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night reading with a blushing draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait schools been shit

“Alright boys and girls, I understand you’re excited for your new dorms but I need some silence to explain everything. These common rooms will be much like the ones you’re used to. There won’t be two separate staircases however. You are adults now so you have more freedom. There will be two people of the same gender, the one they identify with, in a room and no you can’t choose your roommate.” said McGonagall sternly. “Your curfew will be twelve o’clock and you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade at any time. The fireplace will be floo available but with some restrictions. Uniforms are not mandatory and don’t share the password with the other years.”

The eighth years blinked trying to retain all the information at once. Hermione of course was writing it all down.

“Alright any questions?” asked the Headmistress. There was a scattered shaking of heads from the students. “Okay your belongings should be in your room already and your dorm assignments posted on the board. Professor Flitwick will take you to your new rooms.” 

There was a scraping of wood on flagstone as the Golden Trio stood up along with the rest of their year. They followed their charms Professor out the big doors and to the left, and what looked like straight into a wall. 

“This is a faux wall, you can pass through it and it will lead to a private hallway. We want you students to have as much privacy and independence as possible while still at Hogwarts. The entrance to the common room and dorms is through the waterfall of that big fountain at the end of the hallway. You will not get wet but it will keep out any younger students who figure out where the dorms are.” spoke the high voice of Flitwick from the front of the group. “You will still be allowed to visit your house's common rooms. That's all! Enjoy your new dorms students!”

**(I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG PARAGRAPHS OK)**

As Flitwick disappeared back through the wall the 8th years all looked at each other. There weren’t many of them but it still felt slightly crowded. 

“Well then how about we go check out these dorms!” said Seamus, clapping his hands before pulling Dean by the hand and through the waterfall. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron before shrugging and walking to the waterfall. When he felt his two best friends behind him he shouldered his bag and he walked through. It was a strange feeling, the waterfall. Almost like walking through a ghost. The common room had each house flag hanging on the wall with a mix of different couches. There were plants lining the walls with porthole windows and a big skylight window that showed the cloudless sky. The mismatched furniture somehow went together and you can’t forget the massive fireplace. It was homey and somehow had a mix of all of the common rooms together. Massive bookshelves lined one of the walls and each big window was accompanied by window seats. There was a single staircase which led to the dorms. Harry walked over to the stairs and jogged up, searching for his name on one of the doors. “Hey Ron! We’re roommates!” he called down the stairs.

“Hell yeah!” he heard the faint response.

“Oh my god they were roommates” said Hermione as she walked up the stairs. Harry chuckled and Ron looked confused as he made it to the landing.

“Muggle reference you wouldn't get it. I’ll show you sometime Ron.” she said, rolling her eyes. “I have Parkinson so see you two later after we're done getting settled.” 

They nodded in agreement and Harry pushed the door open to his and Ron’s new room.

**(i'm not gonna describe the room because i'm lazy so use ur imagination my friends)**

**(skip to night time because life)**

Harry sighed, flipping onto his stomach once again. He can’t sleep as expected and Ron's content snores were pissing him off. Rolling his eyes he threw the covers off his body and slid out of bed. Grabbing his glasses he quietly opened the door and slipped outside before making his way downstairs, not even bothering to grab a shirt. As he entered the common room his eyes scanned the packed bookshelves, looking for a good book. He’d finally finished  _ The Hunger Games _ and needed some new reading material. He heard a light gasp from over his shoulder and whipping his head around he came face to face with none other than Draco.

“I- you- why aren’t you wearing a shirt- wait no I mean I can leave seeing as you're already here sorry,” he stammered blushing, and quickly averted his eyes from the sculpted muscle that was Harry.

“Nah it’s okay Draco, I don’t mind. Any good book recommendations?” Harry shrugged before turning back to the shelves. Draco took a deep breath before turning back to the raven-haired boy, making sure to keep his eyes on the back of his head. 

“I didn’t know you could read,” Draco said with a smirk, meeting the glare Harry threw over his shoulder.

“I’m waiting, Princess,” Harry replied dryly. Draco flushed a beet red at the pet name, and looked at his fuzzy sock adorned feet.

“The Princess Bride is an excellent option,” he muttered, shuffling over to the bookshelf to grab it once he found the title. Standing on his tippy-toes he grabbed the book off the shelf and settled back down, smiling softly at the cover, it was one of his favorites. His breath hitched when he felt a strong, warm, and  _ bare _ chest press up against his back, and a big hand reached up to grasp his shoulder. He inhaled deeply as a tan arm reached past his head for another book on the shelf, taking in the smell of treacle tart, broom polish, chocolate, and was that lilies? It was a good smell and entirely undeniably Harry.

“Wanna swap?” came the deep voice behind him as the warmth disappeared and weirdly Draco immediately missed it. Harry’s hand stayed pressed next to Draco’s head.

“What do you mean?” asked the Slytherin, turning around and pressing his back to the book shelf when he realized how little space was in between the two. He glanced down at the book in Harry’s hands before flicking his eyes back up.

“I’ve already read that one Po- Harry.” Harry smiled lightly, chuckling before pressing in close again, almost nose to nose, not breaking eye contact with the blushing boy against the shelves and reached blindly for another book. He grasped the spine of one before pulling it down and pressing it against the sweater clad chest of his new friend.

“And how about this one angel?” Draco didn’t even look at the book before shaking his head no rapidly. Harry smiled before pushing off the shelf and walking over to one of the couches. With a wave of his hands and some muttered words the books in their hands swapped. Draco shouldn't find that hot but it’s Harry fucking Potter.

“So can’t sleep again?” came the question that knocked Draco out of his thoughts. Draco gave a dry laugh as he sauntered over to one of the arm chairs.

“I don’t ever sleep Harry.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.” Draco confirmed. Harry muttered an incantation and turned his body towards Draco, leaving his book suspended in mid air.

“That's not healthy princess,” he said quietly. Draco unprepared for the pet name made a small noise in the back of his throat. Harry either didn’t hear it or chose to ignore it.

“I know Potter. I try to fall asleep I swear, but I can’t.” Draco sighs, closing his book and looking over at the raven haired boy, knowing he wouldn't let up.

“You can’t or you won’t?” came the reply.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t be daft Draco you know what I said. I can’t imagine you got much sleep at home with Voldy being there all the time and even now your body can’t adjust back to a regular schedule. You also don’t believe the danger is over and that someone else may hurt you because of the side of the war you appeared to be on. You don’t like being vulnerable because you were raised to never be vulnerable and that's what makes you strong but also stubborn.” Draco snapped his open jaw shut.

“You sound like Granger.”

“You sound like you’re avoiding the question.”

“Piss off Potty.” Harry just shrugged and turned back to his book. Draco admired his tan skin in the light of the fire and the moonlight. He was beautiful. Hot, sexy, a goddamn snack yes but he was beautiful. 

“Take a picture babe, it'll last longer.” Draco’s face rivaled the hot embers in the fireplace and he snatched his book up, hiding his burning face behind the pages. Realizing he actually had already read this book he hauled himself off the chair and finding that the floor was slippery enough, slid across to the other side, giggling. He returned the book to its rightful place and began scanning the titles.

“If you're going to stare at my ass love you should at least compliment it. Any muggle books I should read?” Draco laughed, popping his hip out to show more of his bum.

“I’d rather touch it. If it’s there you should read  _ Divergent.”  _ Was the reply he got.

Draco giggled, turning around to face the other boy with his hands on his hips, “You’re a dork Harry Potter.”

Harry gasped, putting his hand over his heart dramatically, “I am not a whale penis!”

“A  _ what? _ ”

“A whale penis? Dick? Cock? Member? Big fat juicy slab of mea-”

“MERLIN I KNOW WHAT A PENIS IS!”

“It’s Harry actually but I’ve been told the resemblance is quite big.”

“Why do I even associate with you?” sighed Draco.

“I don’t know Drakey-cakes enlighten me.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Harry laughed, sitting up and grabbing the book before walking up to Draco.

“Don’t you dare cage me in again Harry.”

“You seemed to like it last time though,” Harry replied with a wicked grin, stopping when he was only inches away from the blonde boy. Draco blushed for what felt like the 50th time that night before mustering up his courage and kissing Harry on the cheek, ducking past him with a quick “goodnight” before scampering up the stairs.

Harry stood there frozen before chuckling and touching his cheek where Draco’s beautiful lips had touched. He bit his lip to hold in his grin as he blushed and then spun on his heel and made his way to the stairs. Harry finally got some sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


End file.
